


[Untitled]

by Cyhyr



Series: Promnis Week 2019 [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Day 7: Prompto rides Ignis as he takes selfies, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Pain Play, M/M, Promnis Week, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: Prompto kissed him again. “Wanna try something fun?”“What’s on your mind?”Day 7: Prompto rides Ignis as he takes selfies





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written smut in a very, very long time.
> 
> My sincere apologies if it's awkward.

Ignis spun Prompto into their motel room, keeping their mouths together as he shut the door behind him. He pressed Prompto up against the door and ran his hands down Prompto’s side, grabbed around to fit each cheek into his palms and lifted. Prompto went willingly, groaning and wrapping his legs around Ignis’s waist while his arms tightened around Ignis’s neck. He kept Prompto there for a moment while their tongues slipped around each other and then he bit Prompto’s lower lip to draw out a deep moan.

He let Prompto nip him back before making sure he had Prompto’s ass secure in his hands. Five steps to a bed, he sat down on the edge and kept Prompto straddling his lap; now,  _blessed be_ , their groins were back together and the pressure was achingly wonderful. Prompto began to push his hips back and forth over Ignis’s lap. Ignis encouraged this with one, two, three light swats to Prompto’s ass and then kneading it again.

Prompto pulled back enough that they were just sharing breath. His smile, pure sunshine, and his soft huff of laughter, a taste of beauty. “Ass-man.”

“Come now you love it.”

Prompto kissed him again. “Wanna try something fun?”

“What’s on your mind?”

Prompto moved his lips to Ignis’s ear and nibbled his lobe. “I wanna put a plug in you and then ride your dick.”

Ignis groaned. “That sounds wonderful.”

“Backwards, baby. So you can watch your dick fill my ass.” Prompto licked and kissed his way back to Ignis's mouth and bit his bottom lip again. “Sound good?”

“Sounds _amazing,_ ” Ignis moaned.

“You want it to hurt?”

“ _Gods yes._ ”

Ignis let Prompto stand up and watched hungrily while he stripped; until Prompto growled, “Take your damn clothes off.” Ignis followed the order efficiently, only being distracted to immobility once. Prompto eased his pants down over his ass slowly, even turned around so Ignis could see each inch of skin as Prompto revealed it. Once his pants were around his thighs he sped up and Ignis groaned and returned to removing his own clothes.

After taking Ignis's clothes and laying them out on the spare bed, Prompto put two fingers in the middle of Ignis's chest and pushed. “Lay back, baby. Up on the pillows.” Ignis kept eye contact with Prompto as they crawled up the bed, then pulled him down for a kiss that quickly devolved into Prompto pushing their erections and chests together and rutting along with the rhythm their mouths set. Prompto soon had Ignis’s wrists pinned by his ears and nudged his legs apart. Left splayed out on the bed as he was, Ignis was light-headed and out of breath as Prompto pulled back from the kiss and pulled their toy box from the aether.

The box lay open beside him and Prompto hummed while dragging the tip of one finger up and down Ignis’s cock. Ignis didn’t _dare_ move his hands from beside his ears, nor did he thrust into the light, maddening touch.

“You want a say in this, or not?” Prompto finally asked.

Ignis moaned. “Please, the thinner one with the ridge.” Prompto grabbed the plug Ignis had described from the box and dangled it in front of his face for a moment. His chest heaved with another moan, and he lifted his knees to expose himself to his lover. “Please, Prompto.”

“Safeword?” Prompto uncapped the lube.

“Cauthess.”

“And if you need to just slow down?” Lube dribbled down over the plug.

“Nightlight.” Ignis licked his lips. “Prompto, _please_.” His erection was twitching against his belly, smearing pre-cum with each breath he took.

Prompto leaned over and kissed him lightly, then said, “One more time, baby.”

“Blessings of the Six, Prompto, put that damn thing in me!”

Prompto positioned the plug at his ass, kissed him again, and smirked. “You didn’t say-”

“ _Please,"_ Ignis groaned as the plug began to slowly press into him. And it _hurt_ and it was _exquisite_ . He relaxed and then bore down and gasped and _oh_. “More… more lube, please,” he said. More lube slid down the plug and Prompto wriggled it around a bit to get it more thoroughly wet. Ignis huffed and nodded once, and then his mouth dropped open as the plug seated firmly inside him. Smooth and firm and pressing _right_ where he wanted it; this was his favorite. The burn of the stretch was a wonderful addition to the burn of desire under his skin.

Prompto pressed kisses to his chest, down his stomach and then licked the tip of his cock, drawing one long, deep moan from Ignis. “So hot, Iggy,” he said, and then licked him twice more before engulfing his cock in wonderful, wet heat.

Ignis nearly screamed. Prompto pressed two fingers against the base of the plug, then fondled his balls as he pulled his lips up and off Ignis’s member with a pop. Ignis fisted his hands in the pillow to keep them where his lover had placed them and spread his legs a little more. Prompto kissed his way back up Ignis’s body and breathed in his ear. “Ready for step two?”

He could only nod. Ignis let himself be manhandled into whatever position Prompto wanted. He asked, “May I move my hands?”

“Are they getting tingly?”

“Only with desire to touch you.”

Prompto laughed. “You can move them if you start to get pins and needles.”

Ignis groaned, both with frustration and with ecstasy as Prompto dripped lube over his cock. His lover had moved so he was at Ignis’s side, and from the sideways glance he was able to discern that Prompto was using his other hand to push lube into his own ass. He so desperately wanted to touch, but Prompto had been clear. No hands, for now.

Prompto spread lube liberally along Ignis’s cock for a few moments longer, and then wiped his hand on the covers. Ignis leaned up to meet Prompto for one more long, languid kiss that pressed him back into the pillow while he rode the high of making out with his lover.

“I love you,” Prompto whispered.

“And I, you,” Ignis gasped.

Prompto bit Ignis’s lip one more time, kissed his way down his chest, slowly pressed his tongue to one of his nipples, and then knelt over Ignis’s cock, his backside on display—only for Ignis. Ignis moaned to see Prompto steady his cock with one hand and guide it into him as he sank down. Pressure, heat, _Prompto_ , enveloped him and thank the _gods_ his fingers were beginning to tingle so he had a reason to reach and grab his lover’s hips and help him settle. He wouldn’t move anything else until he had Prompto’s word, but petting the soft skin at Prompto’s hips tended to help ground both of them.

Finally, Prompto let out a deep moan. “ _Fuck_ that hurts good,” he gasped, then moved his hips.

Ignis felt the plug in his ass moved along with Prompto and he dug his nails into Prompto’s hips to ground himself. The more Prompto rocked on his cock, the closer the plug got to his prostate, the faster his heart raced in his chest. Prompto’s hands found his own and together they threaded fingers over Prompto’s hips to push and pull and bounce him up and down. Ignis was entranced, indeed, by the way Prompto felt fucking himself on his cock; but also, by the sight of Prompto’s ass as he rode his pleasure.

Ignis thrust up into him, once, twice, and then together they found Prompto’s spot that made him shiver and arch his back and put his hands forward on Ignis’s thighs. “Keep it there, don’t stop,” Prompto said. Such an order could not be ignored, and Ignis kept his pace fucking up into Prompto’s ass while Prompto became a mess of moans and chills.

“Baby," Prompto cleared his throat, "you’ve _gotta_ be wrecked. Let me grab a picture?”

Ignis nodded, his eyes having shut themselves sometime during his thrusting.

“Iggy?”

“Yes, please, whatever you want, my love.”

One hand lifted from his thigh. Ignis kept rocking his hips up and back down, chasing both the nudge from the plug and the heat from Prompto’s ass. He heard the artificial shutter sound, and then Prompto’s own groan. Ignis smoothed his hands up and around Prompto’s hips, the tension building as the shutter sounds a few more times.

“Babe, this is a great shot, you should see.” Prompto was breathless.

And when could Ignis deny him anything; he opened his eyes and held out his hand for the phone, settled his hips down on the bed with a groan as the plug _pushed_ , and looked at the picture.

Prompto, his head thrown back a little, biting his lip and looking at the camera. His eyes were nearly black and glassy and his hair was a mess and that _flush_ went all the way down his neck. Near the bottom of the picture, Prompto’s swollen cock hung between his spread legs.

Ignis put the phone back into the aether haphazardly, gripped Prompto’s hips tight, and chased his orgasm; Prompto laughed, along for the ride, and then began to gasp for breath while he rocked harder.

The race to orgasm ended with Prompto slamming himself down on Ignis’s cock while pumping his own erection furiously, moaning all the while. Ignis came to the final nudge of the plug in his ass, and the tremors and tightening of Prompto’s ass around his cock. He thrust his way through his orgasm, then finally came to rest. Prompto eased off of him, and then helped take the plug out of Ignis’s ass.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Ignis’s cheek, then took himself and the plug to the bathroom. Ignis took the chance to drag himself over to the kitchenette and clean up there, and then moved his clothes and sat on the other bed.

From the aether, he pulled Prompto’s phone to his hand and unlocked it with his thumbprint. He looked through all of the pictures Prompto had taken, selected his favorites, and texted them to himself. He then turned to the toy box and put the lube bottle away just as Prompto came back out of the bathroom. Once the plug was back in its place, the box was pushed into the aether and Prompto fell into Ignis’s waiting arms.

“Pretty amazing, Iggy.”

“Indeed you are, my love.”


End file.
